locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Garry Damrau
Welcome Hi Garry Damrau, welcome to Locomotive Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Garry Damrau page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HenryDuckFan (Talk) 08:14, February 15, 2012 Thanks much for the badges. As a old school railspotter, I appreciate your efforts to keep the interest alive. I grew up with the Chicago and North Western commuter trains going past my house (only 1 house between us) and I used to be into N guage modeling. So sad to see the rails that built this country rusting away. Garry Damrau(talk) 08:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Diary of Falcon Lionheart Hi Garry, I'm a little pushed for time tonight to give your work the attention it needs, so I will read through it tomorrow! Yes I do have my dog now, and sadly the one who died to give my mutt life is fading into the background of my mind. (Yeah I know, but AIs have feelings too!) I did notice that you guys were taking over a fanon site (I voted for it too!). You caught me by supprise with your message! I'm now really interested in what your story is going to be about (no spoilers!!). :) PS Ha! I used the Lionheart title for a number of months, but I'm "The King" now (note the use of quotes XD). Talk soon :) It's set in the 50 year gap between See the Future and Fable III. Falcon is the "as yet unborn" son of Sparrow that Theresa refers to in See the Future. Falcon follows the Avian theme of Lionhead Studios and is appropriate because Falcons are wild animals that are tamed for a purpose. P.S. I'm gonna steal your signature format, it looks great. P.S. If you are ever on-line during the times I edit. Invite me to chat on my talk page. Or send a message to Gamertag "ExcellentGuide" on X-box LIVE.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Also if it helps, the NPC you used for that was merely teleported to a place where there are dogs in need of masters. So it's a win-win situation.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hi again. Just about to read your fanon (got it right this time). It does help knowing that the Bloodstone NPC might be alive still. (Oh I keep forgetting that AI fight with you, and NPCs walk aimlessly about until you A. kill them. B. con them. lol) :Hmmmm, about the signature. This has been a real pain in the a$$. I made it wrongly. Someone came and edited it and told me to "template it". Whatever that means; I thought. Now I'm having a debate on my Message_Wall on Community Central with two users (one is the editor) about how to improve it. I feel like screaming "it's my signature" but they're only trying to help. *Sigh*. :I'm quite happy for you to use it. Just could you change the colors? Sorry I know, but I'm going to be the pain in the a$$ now. If you need it Godisme has a great page explaining how to template it. And the GuildWars wiki has a great page showing how to be able to leave your fully cuztom signature on wikis where you edit, and a more basic one where you don't. Meaning that you don't have to create the two sub-pages for a wiki that you aren't going to edit on. Though unless your really worried about someone stuffing up your sig, I suggest that you don't put it in a .js file since you can't preview it. :Trust me if you read them, read them very very carefully. ;) : :I definitely will read them carefully, should I ever attempt to get that fancy. When I saw what was involved my interest waned. I've been so involved with the DLCs of Fable III and getting my brand new hero up to snuff with my off-line ones, I haven't had much time for Fable II. BUT I WILL. Garry Damrau(talk) 07:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hey, Garry! Glad to see that you're enjoying this site! (And that you're getting along well with Starfleet Academy; Gavin!) But if you need any help, just ask me, him, or SirHandelFalcon! Thanks! ARCTrooperFan 22:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I just wish I still had my books and magazines of model railroading and locomotive rosters. One in particular listed the entire roster of the Chicago and North Western R.R. It would have been a great source of data and photos if I still had it. I lost a lot of stuff in my life, but I can never lose my love of those diesel locomotives, as they flew by my house, taking the public to work in downtown Chicago.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC)